helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kotobuki Kana
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Kanagawa, Japan |Row 4 title = Occupation |Row 4 info = Singer, Dancer |Row 5 title = Years Active|Row 5 info = 2013 - Present |Row 6 title = Label(s) |Row 6 info = DreamS, H1GHFLY, @1 (former), UP-FRONT WORKS |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = NeXus, Polaris α, DreamS Kenshuusei}}Kotobuki Kana (寿仮名; born on April 15, 1999) is a Japanese pop singer under the collective group DreamS and is the leader of Japanese girl group Mankai Star. She is a former leader of Dream Gakuen. She is a former 5th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on February 15, 2013 and graduated on June 1, 2013. Biography 2013 On February 15, Kotobuki, alongside 2 other girls, succesfully passed the 5th DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the 5th Generation DreamS Kenshusei. On June 12, it was announced that Kotobuki, alongside 4 other girls, were to be the members of a newly formed DreamS group called "Dream Gakuen". It was to have the "revolving door" pattern, where they will graduate when they graduate high school, and new members will be added every time member(s) move to the highschool section. It was announced that Kotobuki was to be leader (or the first "Student Council President") since she was the oldest. Kotobuki graduated the DreamS Kenshuusei program on June 13, 2013, making her the fastest Kenshuusei to debut (being only 2 months into the program). She debuted as Dream Gakuen on June 16 with their first single, "Please Please Please!" 2015 As planned, Kotobuki graduated Dream Gakuen on March 20, alongside Kataoka Yurika. She and Kataoka, as well as new members Aimoto Hisae, Fueki Minae, and Hiranaka Kaho became the first members of Mankai Star (Full Bloom Star). It was announced that she was to be leader, and was to keep her original member color from Dream Gakuen. On August 12, Mankai Star debuted with "Bye Bye My Days". Profile *'Name: '''Kotobuki Kana (寿仮名) *'Nickname': KotoKana, Kananan, Buki-chan, Baton Master, Student Council President, Prez *'Birthday: ' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 158cm (5"1.5) *'DreamS Status:' **2013-03-15: DreamS Kenshuusei **2013-06-01: Dream Gakuen Member **2015-03-20: Mankai Star Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2013-03-15: Member *'Months in DreamS:' 4 Months *'Eastern Zodiac: Rabbit *'Western Zodiac: '''Scorpio *'Charm Point: 'Smile *'Weak Point: 'Cries a lot *'Strong Point: 'Very energetic *'Favourite Animal: 'Dogs *'Special Skill: Baton *'Hobbies: '''Singing, dancing, hula-hooping *'Favorite Food(s):' Chocolate *'Least Favorite Food(s): Popcorn *'Favorite Color(s): '''Purple, Yellow *'Favorite Sport: Gymnastics, Hurdles, Baton *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for batons! *'Looks up to: Tsugunaga Momoko, Sugiura Asuka, Asakawa Sakura' *'Favorite Song:' "Yattaruchan" by S/mileage *'DreamS Group' **DreamS Kenshuusei (2013) **Dream Gakuen (2013 - 2015) **Mankai Star (2015 - Present) Discography Dream Gakuen # 2013.06.13 Heart no Hoshi # 2013.09.10 Pictogram # 2013.10.18 Ganbare! # 2014.03.20 Hana*Hana # 2014.10.28 Pumpkin Parade # 2015.03.20 Tabidachi no Hi Baton Club/Love Toss # 2013.09.13 Please! Please! Please! # 2013.12.10 Dear Mr.Socrates # 2014.03.01 Tenshi to Akuma # 2015.01.20 Rapikamu Mankai Star # 2015.08.12 Bye Bye My Days # 2015.11.20 Mawarusekai # 2016.06.13 Fantastic Parade # 2016.10.14 Shoumei Teenager Collaborations #2013.09.30 Verishuvi (with NeXus) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Amano Miku) Trivia *Was one of the tallest members of Dream Gakuen *Was the youngest DreamS leader during her time in Dream Gakuen. *Was the oldest member in the 1st Generation of Dream Gakuen. *Everyone, including fans, call her "Kaichou". *She is currently in her second year of high school. *She was known for being shy, but surprisingly tardy. *She joined DreamS because she was a big fan of Polaris α and NeXus. *During her time in DreamS Kenshuusei, she had her eyes for NeXus. *Her biggest inspirations are the members of NeXus, since they were the first graduates of DreamS Kenshuusei. Category:Leader Category:Dream Gakuen Category:Former DreamS Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:April Births Category:Births in 1999